


Wanted

by tread



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, criminal wyb, doctor xz, wyb being a twisted lovable boi, wyb pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tread/pseuds/tread
Summary: We've seen wyb as a copnow i want him to be the no.1 man on the wanted listalso doctor xiao will not be doing any surgery here
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wanted

Summer this year has been merciless so far. The humid hot air, the warm wind and scorching sun really could make one go crazy.

The corporate employees and police are having it tougher than the rest since they have to wear complete uniform. Several cases of heat strokes have been reported in the city and all of them are suffering due to clothing issues. So now, everyone avoided any additional layer in this hellish weather.

  
  


However, it doesn’t seem to bother a particular officer that much.

  
  


With black suit, black hat, black boots, black pants and complete police attire, the young man greeted the passerby with utmost diligence and saluted the children as they walked past. The man finally entered the nearest police station, feeling a little better with air conditioning.

  
  


The station was crowded as usual, there’s no time to rest when accidents, burglary, fights and many other things happening every minute. 

He walked straight to the empty lane on the complaint section and rang the bell to notify the officer in charge.

  
  


“How can I help you,” a voice asked lazily. The middle-aged man behind the counter did not even bother to raise his head and began to fill mandatory papers instead.

  
  


“I would like to report a sighting of a person in the wanted section.” The young man replied.

  
  
  


“Who, where and when did you spot this person?”

  
  
  


The young officer smirked slightly. “Lao Wang, right here, right now.”

  
  


The middle-aged man snickered mockingly. “Don’t joke around like that, we don’t have much time playing with your jokes. You could be charged with false testimony and sent to jail.”

  
  


“Why don’t you take a look first?”

Sensing that something isn’t exactly right, finally the man raised his head to meet eyes with the person filing a complaint. Devilish eyes, pale skin, taunting smirk. It was all too familiar for the people from the police force.

He dropped the fountain pen in his hand, hands trembling as he pointed an accusing finger to the young officer.

  
  


“L-l-lao Wa-a-ang….”

  
  
  


The ‘young officer’ did a small turn as if he’s on the runway. “Surprise.”

  
  
  
  


“B-but, the u-uniform…”

  
  
  


Again, he looked down to his attire. “It’s not that hard knocking people out and taking their clothes.”

  
  
  


Right after that, the middle-aged cop pressed the emergency button under his table and alarm began to pound noisily in the background. He finally stood up and held up a gun towards the young man. Many people were ushered out during the process to avoid panic. Some people had begun filming the incident and wanted to know what’s going on. More officers finally joined in on the mayhem, carefully pointing their gun to their target.

  
  


The young man only chuckled as he took off his hat, revealing a short haircut that is still new to everyone who recognizes his usual long blue ones. He held both hands upwards in a submissive stance.

  
  


“Look at all of you, giving such a festive welcoming party just for me! I, Lao Wang, feel very touched. Why don't we take this party elsewhere and save my precious time?”

\-------

hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and i hope you guys will give it a chance!

thank you for reading!!

I LOVE GGDD !!!


End file.
